Nechryael
Nechryaels '''are obsessively skinny and bony demons and require 80 Slayer to kill. They can be found at the top floor of the Slayer Tower, in the Chaos Tunnels and also in front of computers belonging to people who have become very addicted to Runescape(most of whom are Slayers.) Oh right and in Daemonheim too. Concept and Creation Unable to come up with something of their own at the time, Jagex decided "Hey, what better way to get rid of the rants of high level slayers than by having them kill each other?" They then sent the riot squad out and captured as many addicted Runescapers as they could find. Which was stupid, because if they used addicted WoW gamers instead, they wouldn't have lost any paying customers. Ah, go figure. Fighting Nechryaels Firstly, to even harm a nechryael, you most likely have to become a nechryael yourself and grind your way to 80 Slayer (although I suppose you could just get to 75 and use wild pies, but really, unless these guys are your slayer task, you have no real reason to kill them.) They require no special equipment to harm them and (in Jagex's eyes anyway,) are classified as demons, meaning that the salve amulet will affect them but if as recommended, you only kill them when they're your slayer task, wearing a salve won't be neccessary since the slayer helmet will get the job done just as well(not only that, the slayer helmet will also protect your Real Life nose from their unpleasant stench. EW BONY ZOMBIES!) Since nechryaels are regular players, they have access to the Summoning skill(if by "access" you mean "hacked the game so that they can summon more than one familiar and have that familiar aid them in combat whilst in a single-combat zone. GF!") When fighting them, they will often summon one or two level 46 Death Spawns which are pretty easy to deal with. Just run across the room after you've killed the nechryael and the death spawn can't catch up. Death Spawns drop nothing but accursed ashes anyway. The usual way to kill nechryaels is as always, melee. Just wear good armour, bring a good healing method(such as a healing familiar, enhanced excalibur and maybe even food) and you'll be fine. Oh but if you try to Dharok them... DON'T! the deathspawns have a magic based attack and will therefore killyoudead faster than you can say "Mobilising Armies" One more thing, the ones in the Chaos Tunnels can be barraged/chinchompaed for fast exp and some crimson charms... KTHXBAI Worthwhile Drops The nechryael rare drop is: drumroll please *dumdumdumdumdum* rune boots!(lolwat?) Wow, that's worse than the Aquanite's amulet of ranging, the Strykewyrms' Focus Sight and Haxcrest, hell, even the granite maul dropped by Gargoyles is better than that(granite > rune remember?) Not only that but in 3 levels time, you can kill Spiritual Mages who drop Dragon Boots. Well, at least they're not complete crap. '''Weapons and Armour *Rune Boots(bootybootybootybootybooty!!!!) *Rune Kiteshield(great for flying a kite and alching, not much else.) *Rune Square shield(Experienced players know that in combat, a shield should be there but not be square. Alch this and fly a kite instead.) *Dragon Med Helm(This is what to wear when giving the KBD his medication.) *Rune Fullhelm(This is what to wear while flying a kite.) *Rune 2h Sword(sorry Runefappers, but you'll need both your hands free in order to swing this.) *Rune Longsword(here's an alternative, now stay away from MMH's girlfriend!) *Rune Battleaxe(for fappers with very strange dicks.) *Dragon Spear(luckily the Rune Spear doesn't have 80 Slayer so this time, the dragon spear is safe from its stalker.) *Doomcore Staff(This is only in the Dungeons of Demon Ham) Runes *5,10 or 45 AAARRRR! IMA Pirate! Runes *45 Fat Guy's Scale Runes *67 Mysterious Green Question Mark Runes Herb Seeds *Dwarf Weed Seeds(Because to fly kites, dwarves have to get high first.) *Lantadyme Seeds(This grows stuff used to land on the ground if you ever get too high.) *Snapdragon Seeds(Oh Snap! a dragon! WTH is that doing in my acid trip?) *Torstol Seeds(Don't smoke this! Sell it and smoke Toadstools instead.) Other Crap *Infernal Ashes("They so skinny they got no bones!") *Crimson Charms(you'll see a lot of these.) *Tuna(if you forgot to eat food, now eat it up fatty! *Prune Bar(like a chocolate bar, only it makes you shit more.) *A hard scroll for the clueless *Uncut Gems(because severely underweight people like shiny things too.) *Halfs of a key(These used to be parts of their keyboard until...) *Dragonstone(that snapdragon was stoned... literally) *100 noted silver ore(there's not a silver of truth to the whole "Nechryaels are addicted slayers" thing. Hell how can playing a video game make you that skinny?) *Shield left half(to gain weight they tried to eat a shield I guess.) *Starved Ancient Effigy(you aren't the only one who's starving.) Category:Slayer Monsters